lobotomycorpfandomcom-20200223-history
Dream of a Black Swan
WHITE (5 - 6) |risk_level = WAW |subject_number = F-02-70 |breach = Yes |facility = Yes |image2 = DreamofaBlackSwanPreferences.png |good_mood = 17 - 24 |norm_mood = 9 - 16 |bad_mood = 0 - 8 |emotional_boxes = 24 |qliphoth_counter = 5}} "What happens when the black swan wakes up from the dream of being a white swan?" - Dream of a Black Swan's Entry Dream of a Black Swan (F-02-70) is a group of siblings consisting of 6 brothers and 1 sister. The brothers are human boys with short blonde hair and blue eyes who wear black nettle shirts with a green necklace holding a gem in the middle, along with black pants and orange shoes. They are the only ones standing inside the containment unit. Five of them stand at the front, while the sixth brother stands behind them at the center. Ability Its ability will trigger when their Qliphoth Counter reaches 0. Dream of a Black Swan has multiple ways to reduce its counter and when the counter decreases, the appearance of the brothers will change depending on the condition met. Each brother has their own change that is independent of the others. Possible changes include their eyes becoming hollow, their mouths becoming covered by a green leaf-like part, one melting, and losing their legs, revealing the smiling brother behind him. All of the next methods reduce their counter by 1. Each condition can only activate once before depleting the counter: * By getting a Normal Work Result with the Abnormality (Fifth brother). * By getting a Bad Work Result with the Abnormality (Fourth brother). * Each time 5 employees die, not counting deaths by Execution Bullets (First brother). * Each time 5 employees panic (Second brother). * Each time 3 Abnormalities breach (Third brother). Once the Qliphoth Counter of the Abnormality is depleted, the "sister" will appear somewhere in the facility. She appears similar to a large goose or bird-like creature with a black feathered body, wearing a necklace like her brothers; the neck of the bird ends in what seems to be a beak, revealing the head of the Abnormality. She has gray skin and smooth blonde hair (similar to her brothers); her head composes of two heads fused together at the eyes, giving her two mouths and noses, and three eyes. She has feathered arms with gray hands and dark wings, and holds an umbrella with an orange striped handle and black feathers. She has 2 orange striped humanoid legs. The sister has moderately high HP at 1500, average Movement Speed and roams the facility, smacking other employees with her umbrella, dealing average Red Damage at close range. She can open her umbrella and move forward with it, dealing Black Damage against the employees that she passes through and deflecting any Type of Damage back to the attackers who are in front her. If she passes near another Abnormality's containment room and it possesses a Qliphoth Counter, it will drop by 1; if it reaches 0, it will trigger the ability of said Abnormality, leading to more breaches or other events. After she takes enough damage, the beak will close and she will change to be more like a swan. Her attacks remain the same, but with a new addition: She will stop to let out a screech, decreasing the Qliphoth Counter of nearby Abnormalities by 1. She will remain in the facility until suppressed or when the day ends. Origin Elijah is the sister of the 6 brothers. They were once a poor family living in a city. Their parents passed away at some unspecified point. Elijah continued to provide for the family as the only one with a job, as her brothers no longer had the will to work after constant failures. Sometime after, the city was covered with a grey fog that some people reported making them feel nauseous. Gradually people began to leave the city due to the fog. Elijah and her brothers remained, while she made clothing out of nettle that she believed would resist the effects of the fog. Soon after the clothing is finished, Elijah collides with a stranger that appears to be fleeing from something. She tries to offer him help, but blood and green goo begin to ooze out of the orifices of the stranger's body, accompanied by a roaring in the distance. Elijah begins looking for her brothers as the city is in chaos, filled with panicking citizens and "black, wet, and smelly debris". She sees her brothers in the distance before succumbing to the effects of the fog. What happened after is unknown, but Elijah turned into the Black Swan, who still roams around when her brothers are in danger. Although the nettle clothing seemingly helped save the brothers from the fog, they show various symptoms during containment when their Qliphoth counter drops. When and where they got captured is unknown, but they were presumably extracted from the aforementioned city. Details Dream of a Black Swan responds to the four works in order of best to worst: Instinct and Repression, Insight; Attachment. Like all Abnormalities, its energy output is determined by the number of PE Boxes (Positive Enkephalin boxes) at the end of the interaction. Dream of a Black Swan's emotional state is divided into 3 sections: Bad, Normal, and Good. Completing 0-8 E Boxes will cause it to feel Distressed, completing 9-16 will cause it to feel Normal, and 17-24 will make it's mood result Happy. Its usual waiting time after a task is around 15 seconds. Its Qliphoth counter is 5. Unlockable Information/Upgrades Basic Information (Cost: 20 PE Boxes) Unlocks and shows the name of the Abnormality, subject classification, Risk Level ( WAW), portrait, Damage Type ( W'''hite 5 - 6), the amount of E-Boxes (24), emotional states and their Qliphoth Counter (5). '''Instinct/Insight/Attachment/Repression Work Favor (Cost: 7 PE Boxes) Unlocks the percentage level list to the respective work. Managerial Works 1/2/3/4/5/6 (Cost: 5 PE Boxes) * "Managerial Tips 1" ** "When the results from work was determined to be Bad, the Qliphoth Counter reduced and F-02-70-4’s appearance changed." * "Managerial Tips 2" ** "When the results from work was determined to be Normal, the Qliphoth Counter reduced and F-02-70-5’s appearance changed." * "Managerial Tips 3" ** "When 5 or more employees died inside the facility, the Qliphoth Counter reduced and F-02-70-1’s appearance changed. However, it did not recognize the death of employees who were disposed of as execution bullets." * "Managerial Tips 4" ** "When 5 or more employees inside the facility became subject to a panic attack, the Qliphoth Counter reduced and F-02-70-2’s appearance changed." * "Managerial Tips 5" ** "Once the Abnormality escape has been confirmed 3 times, the Qliphoth Counter’s reduced and F-02-70-3’s appearance change was confirmed." * "Managerial Tips 6" ** " Forceful reduction of the Qliphoth Counter can also change Dream of a Black Swan." Escape Information (Cost: 20 PE Boxes) Information if the Abnormality can escape or not, plus its Qliphoth Counter (2). Even when is classified as a 'Non-Escaped Object', the sister breaches instead. Her defenses are the next: Red: Normal (1.0) - White: Endured (0.8) - Black: Weak (1.5) - Pale: Normal (1.0) Observation Level Level 1 '(1 Section unlocked): Speed Rate +3 '''Level 2 '(2 Sections unlocked): Success Rate +3% 'Level 3 '(3 Sections unlocked): Speed Rate +3 Unlocks the E.G.O. '''Suit and Gift 'Black Swan'. Level 4 '''(All details unlocked): Success Rate +3% Unlocks the E.G.O. '''Weapon 'Black Swan'. E.G.O. Equipment Weapon = WAW |Name = Black Swan |Damage = Black 5-7 |AttackSpeed = Fast |Range = Short |Cost = 60 |MaxAmount = 2 |ObsLevel = 4 |Requirements = Prudence Level 3 |Description = "Believing that it will turn white, the black swan wanted to lift the curse by weaving nettle. All that was left was a worn parasol it once treasured. It yearned for a never-waking dream, but reality was cruel." |SpecialAbility = "When attacked, the damage is reflected with a certain probability."}} |-| Suit = WAW |Name = Black Swan |RED = 0.6 Endured |WHITE = 1.2 Weak |BLACK = 0.8 Endured |PALE = 1.5 Weak |Cost = 50 |MaxAmount = 2 |ObsLevel = 3 |Requirements = Temperance Level 3 |Description = "In the full smoke they repeated a day like a phantom. Whenever she thought she was exhausted, she kept her heart in a brooch with memories. Seaweeds under dirty lakes are as damp as black swan feathers." |SpecialAbility = None}} |-| Gift = HP -4, SP -4, Success Rate +10, Work Speed +10 |Chance = 3 |ObsLevel = 3 }} Story * "Elijah had so much family to provide for." * "Her parents were poor and always said their children this: "We have nothing to pass on to you children, but you have the gift of honesty and diligence. These gifts cannot be seen nor would they give you great help right this instant, but someday they will make you all happy." * "One day, the city was covered by a dense fog. The grey fog, first thought to be a natural phenomenon, didn’t dissipate even after a few days. Some claimed it was making them feel nauseous or making them retch, but most people didn't think much of it. A lot of people still worked and went about their days in the fog. Eliya was one of those people. She inherited lots of debt and was the only one in her family with a job. She had many brothers, but their wills were broken after many failures. Elijah was tired but thought that if she just worked a little harder, things would work themselves out just like how her parents used to tell her and in fairy tales. Just like that bird who spread its white wings and eventually became the envy of all." * "Some people left the city due to the fog. Others said the city was done for, but Elijah didn’t listen. She sometimes experienced nausea and her body would blister. Almost there. Just a little longer and the clothing made of nettle will be ready. If she gives it to her brothers she loves, that warm moment when her family talked happily about the future can be revived for just a brief second." * "One day after work, she collided with someone passing by. Even though it was the stranger who crashed into her while sprinting, this person was unable to get back up. So she offered to help him, extending out her hand. But he slapped her hand away and got up, but only managed a few steps before collapsing again. Elijah stopped, because the stranger seemed to be running from something and seemed worried that Elijah would cause harm to him. Elijah tried to ask what was wrong, but the stranger opened his mouth first. The simple act of opening his mouth seemed labored so she patiently waited for him to speak. However, the stranger did not open his mouth to speak. Instead, he vomited a mixture of blood and green goo. The gooey mixture started pouring from first his mouth, then nose, ears, and eyes. If the goo did not start pouring out from all of his orifices, then Elijah might have tried to help him. She thought heard a loud roaring off in the distance. She started to slowly walk away from the stranger. What happens when the black swan wakes up from the dream of being a white swan? Many people were lying down in the smoke. Some shouting, some laughing, some wielding clubs, and some curled up in despair. There was black, wet, and smelly debris all over the place, covered with footprints. She started looking for her brothers. Her family who needed to wear the clothing of nettle to become free from the curse. Her loved ones whom she shared happy dreams with. She saw her brothers off in the distance. Elijah fell to her knees and started to vomit along with everyone else. The lake rippled gently. As if a number of swans had just taken flight..." Flavour Text * "Dream of a Black Swan‘s brothers just blink, as if it is the only thing they can do inside the Containment Unit." * "When her brothers show any sign of pain, Dream of a Black Swan would approach them, dragging her tired body." Trivia * Dream of a Black Swan is the first Abnormality that summons another to breach instead of escaping from the containment itself. * Despite of being humans, Dream of a Black Swan is classified as Animal in their subject classification, referring to the sister instead. * This Abnormality is likely a reference to the fairy tale The Six Swans, about a young girl who, after her brothers are magically turned into swans, makes clothing of nettle to lift her brothers' curse. However, the sister is the swan in-game. Gallery DreamofaBlackSwanContainment.png|Dream of a Black Swan's containment DreamofaBlackSwanChanges.png|Changed appearance (1, 3 and 5) DreamofaBlackSwanSister.png|The Sister DreamofaBlackSwanSecondForm.png|Sister in her 'swan' form DreamofaBlackSwanSecondFormScream.png|Swan's screech DreamofaBlackSwanSecondFormUmbrella.png|'Swan' with open umbrella DreamofaBlackSwanContainmentEffect.png|Effect when passing near a containment unit DreamofaBlackSwanDetailsUnlocked.png|Dream of a Black Swan Details unlocked Category:Abnormalities Category:WAW Category:Fairy Tale Category:Animal